ISaved Your Life
"iSaved Your Life" is the tenth episode of the third season of''' iCarly', and was advertised by Nickelodeon as an '''iCarly' special. The episode originally aired on January 18, 2010. An extended cut of the episode was aired on February 12, 2010, which contained seven extra minutes of unseen footage; this version has not aired since its initial broadcast and a rebroadcast on February 19, 2010, and is currently only commercially available on DVD. The episode explored the relationship of Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), better known as "Creddie"; many fans believe this to be a "Creddie" episode. The episode is the second-highest rated episode of iCarly to date as it was watched by 11.2 million viewers; only "iPilot" had more viewers with 13 million. center|120px Plot An iCarly fan dares Carly to wear a bunny suit and brush people´s teeth for a dollar. While filming the skit, Carly is almost run over by a taco truck while crossing the street, but Freddie pushes her out of the way, saving Carly, but Freddie gets hit instead. When she visits Freddie later, she says he is a hero to her and kisses him. After Freddie gets back to school, Sam seems amused by Carly´s and Freddie´s relationship, saying to Freddie that saving her life is "Carly's bacon," and tells Freddie it won´t last because Carly only loves what he did, not who he is. When Freddie later doubts his feelings for Carly, they agree to put their relationship on hold until he heals and maybe try it again later. Freddie leaves, but when he is standing in the elevator at the end of the episode, he apparently can´t believe that he just broke up with Carly (this is emphasized in the extended version; he yells the line again, but the camera pans to a wide shot of the building, and Freddie screams even louder). Meanwhile Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly have a paintball war called Assassin. Instead of using paintball guns, they use blowtubes to shoot the paintballs. Spencer shoots Carly as she is eating toast. Freddie is shot by Sam during an iCarly camera check. Then, it is down to Sam and Spencer. Both of them take the war seriously, which leads Sam to shoot at an innocent rabbi at school (because Gibby told her it was Spencer wearing a fake beard). At one point, Spencer hides inside Sam's locker, in order to try and get her, but she slams her locker door in his face before Spencer can shoot her with a paintball. Sam eventually wins when a box gets delivered to Spencer. He thinks Sam is in the box and he has his paintball blowgun ready. When the man opens the box there is a giant lollipop. Spencer says, "It's just a lollipop." The deliveryman then says, "Yeah, but where I come from, we don't call it a lollipop." After Spencer asks what he calls it, he says, "Sucker!". The man hits Spencer with the lollipop then falls to the floor. Sam comes out from her hiding place above the door and before Spencer can react, she shoots Spencer on the forehead. Sam then celebrates by yelling, "I am the "Ultimate Assassin!" In the extended version, the delivery man crawls up to a paintballed Spencer and asks him to sign his clipboard. center|200px Category:ICarly Short Movie